


Darkest secrets

by fanficfanxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Funny, Happy Ending, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Trying to recover from a sudden break-up, Kara believes she’ll never fall in love again. But when she reluctantly joins her parents on a trip to the French Riviera, Kara meets the woman of her dreams, the hot brunette Lena Luthor. Three years later, her seemingly impossible wish has come true: she and Lena are newlyweds. Until Kara finds out Lena used to be an internation spy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Darkest secrets

‘’This is your captain speaking. Flight time to Nice will be seven hours thirty minutes. Our flight attendants will be coming by to prive you with complimentary beverages. We will be flying at an altitude of 31,000 feet’’ the captain said before turning of the speakers.  
‘’Excuse me? Hello?’’ A voice asked. But Kara didn’t answer and pretended to still be asleep. She didn’t really like flying but she knew she had no other choice. Her mother was being annoying as always so Kara tried to shut her up.  
‘’Excuse me! Hey there!’’ Eliza shouted at Kara. Trying to get her daughters attention.  
‘’Mom. Do you mind?’’ Kara asked a bit annoyed.  
‘’Emergency exit is 13D, sweety’’ Jeremiah said interrupting the two of them.  
‘’Great. Got it. Thanks, dad’’ Kara said sarcastically.  
‘’Excuse me’’ Eliza said to a flight attendent nearby. ‘’Three coffee please’’.  
‘’No, nothing for me’’ Kara said worried. She didn’t like airplane food, and honestly the coffee wasn’t any better.  
Kara looked a bit awkward at her father who was way too busy with the safety concerns during a flight. Sometimes she wondered how she was even related to her parents. She was nothing like them.

There was an awkward silence before Jeremiah turned to his daughter. ‘’I’m so proud of you, sweetie. A lot of women who just got dumped would have backed out of this vacation, but not you’’ he said proudly.  
Kara smiled awkwardly at her father ‘’Thanks dad. But I didn’t get dumped. It wasn’t quite like that..’’ Kara mumbled.  
‘’It was mutual. They agreed to part ways.’’ Eliza added.  
Kara nodded ‘’Yes’’.  
‘’When he dumped her’’ Eliza added.  
‘’I thought because it was he needed space?’’ Jeremiah asked confused.  
‘’No. He just didn’t find her spontaneous enough’’ Kara said honest. Knowing that Kara was embarrassed by all of it. ‘’Too safe? Predictable.’’  
‘’I am sitting right here. I can hear you’’ Kara said a bit angry at her mother.  
‘’He tried to get you to go Bungie jump but you wouldn’t do it’’ Eliza said sarcastically.  
  


‘’I have a thing about heights and a rule about vomiting in public. I think that’s perfectly reasonable’’ Kara said with a serious tone in her voice.  
‘’Too many rules, dear’’ Eliza said before focusing on her book again.  
‘’There’s nothing wrong with being cautious sweetie, safety is sexy’’ Jeremiah said with a grin on his face before looking at Eliza.  
‘’The first time your mother and I had sex we managed to keep our seatbelt on the entire time. It wasn’t easy’’ Jeremiah said proudly.  
‘’Okay dad!’’ Kara said trying to stop her father. She was about to vomit if she got any more information. ‘’What did I just say about vomiting in public?’’ she asked.  
  


‘’Change seats’’ Eliza said.  
‘’And the emergency exit is?’’ Jeremiah asked.  
‘’13D, And trust me I know where it is. About to throw myself out of it’’ Kara said grossed out by her parents.

Lena got in her car and drove towards her next target. She enjoyed the change in her job every day and it made her feel special somehow. She was never bored and she enjoyed the adventures. This time she was driving a Ferrari towards her next meeting. She arrived at the meeting place about 15 minutes later when she gave her car to someone else.  
  


‘’Three minutes’’ she said with a serious tone in her voice.  
Lena picked up her stuff and walked towards the harbor with a photo camera in her hand. She took a lot of pictures, but did it without drawing attention to herself.  
When she arrived back at her hotel she was on the phone with her client. ‘’You have until 5pm to deliver the package. Then the boss wants you to close the account’’ he said.  
‘’Yea, Yeah. I will have his final bill ready to go’’ Lena said with a smirk on her face.

Kara had arrived at her hotel as well and was standing behind Lena, waiting by the reception. She looked around the place, trying to distract herself from her parents for a second.  
‘’You have my wife and I on the second floor, and my daughter on the third, when I specifically booked adjacent rooms’’ Jeremiah said annoyed at the receptionist.  
‘’I assure you, your room is lovely mr. Danvers’’ the receptionist said trying to convince Jeremiah.  
‘’Lovely and adjacent are not the same thing’’ he said stoic.  
‘’She’s a single woman, all alone’’ he said worried.  
‘’Ohh..’’ The receptionist said with an awkward tone in his voice. He looked at Kara a bit confused like she had never dated anyone.  
‘’Recently single. I’m not always alone’’ Kara said, trying to convince the receptionist.  
‘’Dad the room is fine. Can you just..’’ Kara said to Jeremiah but got interrupted by him.  
‘’Do you know how many push in robberies happen in hotels, sweetie?’’ he asked worried.  
‘’Third floor. We’d like an ocean view’’ Jeremiah said to the receptionist.  
‘’Always the same things with rooms’’ Kara said to her mother who was clearly amused by this.

‘’Let daddy do his thing’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’The receptionist will give in. He has a weasel face just like..you know who’’ Eliza said laughing at her daughter.  
‘’I know who you mean. We’re not discussing him anymore, remember?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Right..right’’ Eliza said with a smile ‘’He’s dead to us.’’  
‘’Yes!’’ Kara said agreeing with her mother.  
‘’So it never bothered you that he had kind of a womanly butt?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’What?’’ Kara asked surprised. ‘’No he did not!’’ she said embarrassed.  
Eliza laughed at her daughter ‘’Forget I said anything’’ she said before pulling Kara in for a hug.

‘’Excuse me, we resolved the problem’’ the receptionist said to Jeremiah.  
Kara heard that and pulled away from the hug with her mother ‘’I’m gonna go check on my room. You and daddy figure this out’’ she said awkwardly before accepting the key from the receptionist.  
‘’You want a maalox for the road?’’ Eliza asked.  
Kara sighed at her mother. ‘’Wouldn’t it be easier just to humour me?’’ Eliza asked.

Kara left as soon as possible after that and got in the elevator. The elevator door opened at the third floor. Kara was chewing her Maloox away in the meantime. That was when she was about to walk out the elevator but got stopped in her tracks by a beautiful brunette who walked into the elevator. It was Lena. She was wearing a bikini and had diving gear with her. Lena looked up and saw Kara standing in front of her. And she was taken away by the blonde right away.  
Lena grinned at Kara before stepping into the elevator ‘’Bonjour’’ she said politely.  
‘’Bonjour’’ Kara said awkwardly between her chewing Maloox. She took a few steps back to make room for Lena.  
‘’Descend?’’ Lena asked in French. Not knowing if the girl spoke English.  
Kara stood awkwardly next to Lena. She was totally taken away by the hot brunette. So she just nodded ‘’Uhum.. she said embarrassed.  
Lena grinned at the blonde ‘vous oubliez d'appuyer sur le bouton loby’’ she said in french.  
Kara just nodded at the girl. Lena pressed the button and there was an awkward silence in the elevator that got interrupted by Kara trying to chew her Maloox away. She put it away as fast as she could in her bag.  
‘’Il doit être un jour lent si vous montez l'ascenseur pour le plaisir?’’ Lena asked.’  
Kara laughed awkwardly at Lena before they arrived back at the lobby.  
‘’S’il vout plaît’’ Lena said with a smile on her face before gesturing for Kara to go first.  
  


Kara smiled at Lena and walked out of the elevator heading towards the exit of the hotel. Lena had to go the same way and followed Kara. That went on until they arrived at the harbor. Kara looked back multiple time, when she noticed that Lena was still following her.

‘’Incroyable. Vous regardez encore plus surpris chaque fois que vous me voyez’’ Lena said with a grin on her face while walking next to Kara until she was standing in front of her.  
Kara looked confused because she didn’t speak French. ‘’I don’t speak French’’ she said awkwardly.  
‘’Ah’’ Lena said understanding Kara.  
‘’Je ne parle..’’ Kara said, not knowing the language at all.  
‘’Yeah. No I got it the first time’’ Lena said with a grin. ‘’Why were you pretending back there?’’ she asked.  
‘’I don’t know. Why did you follow me?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’I was already going to the harbor, remember?’’ Lena said while showing Kara her diving gear.  
‘’Yeah, well I could be going swimming too’’ Kara said embarrassed.  
‘’Are you?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’No’’ Kara stated, while smiling at the brunette. ‘’I’m just gonna go marinate in shame’’ Kara said before turning around.  
Lena tried to stop her ‘’I’m Lena, by the way’’ she said politely.  
This made Kara turn around. ‘’It’s nice to meet you, Lena.’’  
‘’Do you have a name?’’ Lena asked with a big smile.  
‘’Kara. It’s just Kara’’ she said while shaking Lena’s hand.  
‘’I’m gonna go uh, swimming before it get’s dark’’ Lena said.  
Kara nodded ‘’Yes. Of course. Muscles like that take some upkeep. Hahah..’’ Kara said awkwardly before checking the brunette out.  
  


The two of them laughed awkwardly at each other until Lena turned around to head towards the water. Kara watched after her and to her surprise Lena turned around one more time.  
  


‘’Do you wanna get a drink with me tonight?’’ Lena asked with a smile on her face, looking at the beautiful blonde.  
‘’Yeah. Yeah sure. I don’t have anything better to do. So why not?’’ she said answering Lena.  
‘’Great. I’ll see you at Gust Cafe at sunset’’ Lena said before turning around ‘’unless you have something better to do’’.  
Kara smiled and watched after Lena until she disappeared into the water. She hadn’t felt so happy in a long time.


End file.
